bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 29
It's been one week since Michael had gotten Charles renrolled at the Academy. With Greg and C-Money at each others throats he was glad to have someone that didn't hold a grudge and didn't force him to pick sides between friends. Which Michael who has loyalty issues had a real tough time choosing between Greg and C-Money. But the way C-Money acted the day he tried to frame Greg he knew that he couldn't stay between them. He knew that Greg was right and C-Money was incredibly selfish. Charles and Michael were playing video games in the dorm room. "So, I heard you and Johnny finally ended the rivalry." Michael brought up. Charles sighed. "Yeah, we are getting along quite well." It seemed like Charles was hiding something but Michael couldn't really understand. There was a knock on the door. Michael got up and opened it and it was none other then Johnny Vincent. Michael had a playful grin on his face. "Come on in but don't sit on the couch, I'm still cleaning up the grease from your last visit." Michael joked. "Oh, haha." Johnny Vincent said, sarcastically. He came in. "What's up, Johnny?" Charles asked. "Not much." Johnny replied. "Well, what brings you to this godforsaken academy?" Charles jokingly asked. Johnny shrugged. "Well, I wanted to ask if you kids wanted to go to a bonfire we're having tonight at the Junkyard in New Coventry?" Johnny asked. Michael and Charles both nodded at each other and nodded. "Yeah, man." Michael agreed. Well it looked like they had something to do tonight. Johnny left and Michael and Charles got back to their game. Later that Night Michael and Charles showed up at the bonfire. The Greasers were there along with a few Greaser chicks. They looked good in their tight leather. "I guess leather is good for something." Michael whispered to Charles to which he chuckled. "Hey, what's up, kids?" Johnny came up behind them and put his hands on their shoulders. "Dammit Johnny, I just bought this coat and now you're putting your greasy fingers all over it!" Michael said, sarcastically. Michael turned and high fived Johnny. Charles went to do his own thing. Johnny offered Michael a beer but Michael still remembered what happened the last time he got drunk a few weeks ago. "Come on kid, one beer wouldn't hurtcha." Johnny stated. "Yeah, but one beer leads to two beers leads to me looking like that." Michael said, and motioned to Norton who was literally chugging beer after beer down. Johnny went back to the party. Michael talked with some Greaser girls, hung out with Peanut, and Ricky. Then after about an hour his phone went off. Michael checked the ID and it was his sister. "Hey, Danielle?" Michael answered. "I need your help!" She said, frantically. She sounded like she was out of breathe and nearly in a panic. "Woah, sis. What's up?" Michael asked. "It's mom, she got drunk and disappeared." Oh great, the last thing Michael wanted to worry about was his psycho mother doing her magical disappearing act on him again. "Just like home, huh?" Michael replied, sarcastically. "Why don't we just leave the drunk old bat?" Michael asked, quizically. Last month Michael's former stepfather divorced his mom. Michael didn't want to see what was going on at home so he kept his distance. "Michael..." She said, she was practically on the verge of tears. Michael knew that that joke was quite a low blow to his sister. She was a lot like Michael but one thing she couldn't do that Michael could was harness a bad situation. Michael mostly stayed in control in rough situations due to his real lively sense of humor that was always able to keep him calm. "Okay, I'm sorry, love." Michael said, calmly. "Just stay home, Charles and I are going to find her." Michael hung up and went to find Charles. Him and Johnny were having their drunk shennanigans. "Charles..." Michael said, he noticed Charles was completely drunk. "Shit, you're plastered... Give me your car keyes." Michael said. Charles handed him the keys and Michael made a dash back to the school. When he got there he got in Charles' car. He got out his phone and dialed Greg's number. "Hey, Mike." Greg answered. "Hey, Greggy poo. I need your help: My mom's on a drunk rampage." Michael said. "Nothing big, just need help getting her into the car if she's violent." Michael said. "Your mother?" Greg asked. "Jesus, where are you?" Greg asked, worriedly. "I'm in the parking lot with Caldwell's car." Michael replied. A few minutes later Greg showed up. "Well, lets look for the drunkard." Michael said. Greg remained silent. He made no comments or anything it must've been strange that Michael was completely unphased by anything that's happened so far. Usually when your mother goes on a drunk rampage you got to be worried. "Hey, don't worry about my mom. She's done this several times in the past." Michael explained. "Curse the bastard that gave her alcohol." Michael joked. Still Greg seemed worried, he didn't know if Michael didn't care or whether he was in just complete denial right now. They had driven for about fifteen minutes until Michael stopped at the docks in Old Bullworth Vale. He saw his mom sitting on the bench. Practically dead drunk. "So that's your mom?" Greg asked. "Yep, that's my grand old lady." Michael said, with false enthusiasm. Greg looked at him questionably. "She's a small woman. You're a big dude, why do you need my help?" Greg asked questioning Michael's logic. "Lets just say she gets violent when she's drunk. Watch yourself Greg." Michael warned him. They got out of the car and walked over to her. Michael easily towered over her. She was about 5'2 but when drunk she was a mean 5'2. On his own Michael could get his mother but he'd run the risk of harming her if he tried to get her to do anything while she was wasted. At least with Greg there wouldn't be that much damage done. "Hey, mom." Michael said. "Lets go home, okay?" He approached her and tried to grab her but she pulled her wrists away from him. Michael lunged forward and grabbed her and Greg grabbed her other arm. She screamed and struggled. "Greg, go get the trunk." Michael said. Greg looked at him like: 'What the hell. we're throwing her in the trunk?' Michael repeated himself and Greg went for Charles' car. Michael picked up his mom and started to carry her. He put her in the trunk and then closed it over her. "Dude, that's your mom." Greg pointed out. Michael stayed silent for awhile before he replied. "Sometimes I wish she wasn't, bro." Michael said. They got in the car and had a silent ride to his old apartment where Danielle would be waiting. They got there and Michael carried her out. She was out cold now so there wasn't much of a struggle, Michael carried her to their apartment complex. He carried her in and put her on the couch. Danielle was waiting. "Oh, god." She said. "Man, that sucks. I hope mom's gonna be alright." Danielle said, worriedly. "Dani, she's done this before." Michael pointed out. "She'll be fine." Michael said, insensitvely. Danielle looked at him in disbelief. "Just like back home, mom runs off to possibly get herself hurt and you don't even care." Danielle accused him. "I care." Michael shot back at her. "You never even came home, you had mom worried sick. You lived more on the streets then with us." Danielle argued her point. "I never came home because of some asshole stepdad that pushed me away." Michael fired back at her. His sister always blamed him for mom having her freak out moments. Michael and Danielle exploded into an argument. That is when he forgot that Greg was standing right there watching the whole thing. Danielle was on the verge of tears. "Come on Greg lets get out of here." Michael said and they went back to the car. The drive home was silent at first and then Greg spoke up. "How come you didn't tell any of us that your mom got divorced?" He asked, worriedly. Michael sighed. "I didn't know until three days ago, my sister is great at keeping me up to date on shit." Michael sarcastically replied. "Have you told Nicole?" Greg asked. "Or am I the first to figure out." "Nicole doesn't need to know. She had a tough home life too and I don't want to hurt her anymore when she has to worry about my shitty home life." Michael explained. Greg stayed silent for a bit before finally answering again. "Okay, but she is gonna figure out. You already know how smart Nicole is, don't hide it for too long." Greg warned him. Michael dropped him off at the front gate then drove around to the parking lot. Little did they know that Gary Smith had witnessed Michael and Greg at the docks with his mom. Category:Blog posts